


Shitpost

by Imgayforthebaes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayforthebaes/pseuds/Imgayforthebaes
Summary: Just a little meme





	Shitpost

Me: reading a langst story or one shot Lance:*breathes* Shiro: SToP DiSTracTing OTherS Allure:*smacks lance* Me:


End file.
